1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a metal-air battery and a method of operating the metal-air battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal-air batteries each include a plurality of metal-air battery cells, and each metal-air battery cell includes a negative electrode capable of intercalating/deintercalating ions and a positive electrode using oxygen from the air as an active material. A reduction/oxidation reaction of oxygen introduced from outside the battery occurs at the positive electrode, and an oxidation/reduction reaction of a metal occurs at the negative electrode. Then, electric energy is obtained from the conversion of chemical energy generated by such reactions. For example, a metal-air battery absorbs oxygen when being discharged and emits oxygen when being charged. As described above, since metal-air batteries use oxygen present in air, the energy density of the metal-air batteries may be greater than other types of batteries. For example, the energy density of metal-air batteries may be several times higher than the energy density of lithium ion batteries.
In addition, since there is a lower possibility of metal-air batteries catching on fire due to abnormal high-temperature conditions, metal-air batteries have excellent stability, and since metal-air batteries are operated through only absorption/discharge of oxygen without having to use a heavy metal, metal-air batteries may cause less environmental pollution. Owing to the above-mentioned various characteristics, much research into metal-air batteries has currently been conducted.
When a metal-air battery is operated, air is supplied to a positive electrode of the metal-air battery so that oxygen molecules can be used as an active material. At this time, impurities included in the air such can hinder battery processes, and thus the capacity and lifespan of the metal-air battery are decreased. Thus there remains a need for an improved battery to provide improved capacity and lifetime.